


UvU(la)

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Suicide mention, Un-beta'd we die like men, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: For a moment, Sora was reminded of lobsters- the kind you got atfancyrestaurants, where you got to pick the best one, the biggest, prettiest,tastiestone, while it was alive and then boiled fresh. Riku was his lobster. And it looked like this lobster just had his brains boiled out.Nice.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	UvU(la)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, which you probably are - the title? _Uvula_.
> 
> Wrote this for another friend, but also for _myself_. Brought about by delicious discord chats.
> 
> This is another thing I've had written for ages, and only just now worked up the courage to post.
> 
> _Bone apple teeth!_
> 
> <3

“Open up.”   
  
Riku’s fingers were ever so gentle along his jaw, the pads leaving goosebumps in their wake as they traveled to his lips, lingered,  _ caressed _ , before pressing in with a thumb. Sora hesitated, allowed that press to land against the flat front of his incisors, but nothing more. It was already too much, the scent of his boyfriend’s palm directly beneath his nose, and he kept those pearly gates shut  _ tight _ in temptation. It didn’t smell like anything other than what it was; Riku’s  _ finger _ , warm, slightly sweaty skin, the indistinguishable scents that lingered there from a day’s work, but mostly just the shea butter and honey soap he’d washed his hands with prior to this moment.

_ This moment _ .

There was a low hum, and Sora recognized it as a laugh, fond and amused and just for him. It was a laugh that held  _ secrets _ ,  _ sexy little secrets _ like this one. He trembled, swallowed hard, concentrated on the way the muscles in his neck contracted then loosened. The thumb against his teeth moved in a slow, purposeful sweep from incisor to canine, and he felt that same touch creep up his back, as if the fingers were tracking phantoms up his spine instead. He clenched his fingers into fists, rumpled the bedsheets, and opened his eyes.   
  
Riku was smiling at him, or, well, at his  _ mouth _ , until he realized he’d opened his eyes. A soft, pleading, cocky little thing. Like he knew exactly what he was doing, and damn it, he  _ did _ . Like a fucking showy snake charmer, or gorgeous lion tamer, he was about to pull off some ludicrous, dangerous feat and do so to raucous applause. And Sora? Sora was going to  _ let _ him. Because-

“ _ Please _ , baby.”

Because it was  _ working _ . Consider him charmed, or tamed- Riku was singing his favorite song, dangling the meat right in front of him; eyes the color of bay leaves, blown and crinkled in the corners, and Sora was  _ hungry _ ,  _ starving _ for whatever his keeper was going to give him. He’d been good. He’d  _ be _ good. They’d  _ practiced _ , and now Riku was in the front row seat of his own, personal little freak show.

Sora let his jaw fall slack.

He didn’t miss the way pupils flickered,  _ expanded _ , once given the invitation they sought, and Sora tried to focus on that as Riku’s thumb slid into his mouth and landed solidly against his tongue.  _ Pressed _ , a little hard, a little heavy, like a goddamn  _ tease _ , and Sora felt saliva swell and pool at the back of his mouth. Already, the instinct, the  _ desire _ to just snap his teeth shut, to feel that warm rush of blood mix and mingle with the fluid already building there, until it dribbled out his mouth thick and pink. Just a little more, a grind of his teeth, and tendon would give way, a satisfying shatter of bone, and then he’d  _ know _ \- be able to identify and categorize each individual component that made the dish that is  _ Riku _ . He’d know what to pair him with, could publish a cookbook around him, give him the three star Michelin rating he deserves-   
  
The thumb on his tongue moved, and only then did Sora realize he’d managed to remain nice and still, nice and  _ open, good _ for his boyfriend. Riku’s eyes were now black more than green, burning hot like charcoal, flicking minutely between looking at  _ him _ and then looking at his  _ mouth _ , as he slowly hooked his thumb down and under his tongue, traced the sensitive veins and folds of muscle there. Sora gasped- it  _ tickled _ . His tongue twitched in retaliation while his face flushed, and though  _ Riku _ was the potential meal here, Sora felt like  _ he _ was cooking under that gaze.   
  
“See?  _ Look at you _ .” Sora moaned, a waft of warm air against Riku’s hand as the thumb gave a final farewell drag up along the underside of his tongue, then retreated his mouth completely. He swallowed, a wet sound audible through his open mouth, Riku hadn’t told him to  _ close _ it. And right now, well seasoned in praise, Sora wasn’t going to do anything unless his boyfriend asked him to.

“You’re doing so  _ well _ , Sora.”   
  
Sora watched as Riku shifted, dropped his hand from between them only to then replace it with  _ himself _ , face,  _ lips _ parted just a mere inch or so away from his. They shared looks and air for a moment; when Riku exhaled, Sora inhaled, visa versa, whereas Sora felt like a skillet turned on to simmer, Riku was holding wine above him. There was another hum, hot and wet and  _ delicious _ , directly into his mouth-   
  
“What were you thinking about?”

Sora _whined_ , hot and anguished and _horny_ ; it was like Riku had just tipped the whole bottle onto him. That one question had him _burning_. It was one thing to think about it- he was _always_ thinking about it- but to _say_ it? Now that Riku knew, now that Riku _enjoyed_ it, talking about it just made it that much more _real_. And that much more sweetly unobtainable. He huffed, tightened his fists into the sheets, fixed his boyfriend with a short, smoldering pout before wetting his lips and speaking. Afterall, Riku had _asked_.  
  
“I-I wanted to _bite_ you. I want to _taste_ you. Riku, I want to know what it’s like to be _full_ _on you_.” His voice sounded wrecked, even to his own ears; desperate, _parched_ , despite how wet his mouth was. And sure, that wasn’t _exactly_ what he’d been thinking, but Sora wasn’t about to spill the recipes he already had swirling around his head, all based on what little bits of Riku he’d been privileged to taste. Besides, all his thoughts were generally the same. And Riku knew this, just liked, _hearing_ about it, how badly Sora wanted it, because (and this was still surprising to Sora, _exciting_ ) Riku wanted it just as bad. But Sora wasn’t about to bore him with flavor profiles. He’d stick to the nitty gritty, the _sexy_. “I was thinking about your _mouthfeel_.”  
  
Sora watched emotions duel across Riku’s face for a minute, couldn’t keep the grin off his own. Eventually, it seemed affection won out, as Riku huffed a sound between a choke and a laugh against his mouth before rolling his eyes and pulling away a bit. But, Sora knew he wasn’t pulling away out of anything _bad_ , he could see his shoulders shaking and how wide his pupils still were. No, Riku had pulled away just to stand up off the bed, and Sora dropped his gaze quickly just to check and, no, there was _no way_ Riku was going anywhere with a dick that hard.  
  
“Mouthfeel, eh?”  
  
Sora flushed and snapped his gaze back up to Riku’s face, where it landed on a playful, daring little smirk. That look had Sora feeling vacuum sealed; like every last little bit of air had been pulled from his lungs, while every last little bit of blood had been pushed to his dick. 

There were a few things on their shared list of sexual fantasies that, sadly, had to _stay_ on that list as _just_ that. _Fantasies_. But, as Sora watched the hand that had previously been in his mouth move to start unfastening Riku’s belt, he got a hopeful, hungry little flutter in his heart that maybe, just _maybe_ they were going to bump one of them off the list and into _reality_. They had been _practicing_ , after all. And Sora had been so, _so_ _good_ so far, at least according to Riku.  
  
And well, that’s all who it was up to, really. All that mattered was that Riku thought he was doing a good job, and that Riku _trusted_ him. Trusted him to trust himself. And though sometimes it was hard, and there were a few close calls, Sora was getting better and better at trusting himself. Better at controlling himself. Better and better at giving Riku what _he_ wanted. Closer and closer to getting them _both_ to what they _needed_.  
  
More control meant more lips, more tongue, more _teeth_. And maybe, just maybe, if he could prove himself, if he could pass this test, he’d get even _more_. Maybe, finally, just a teeny tiny _taste_. A little bit of _red_ with the white he was most definitely, already, constantly promised. His chest was already heaving, heart hammering at just the _thought_ of what that might be like, what it would be like to have his boyfriend’s cum _and_ his blood down his throat-  
  
“ _Sora_.”  
  
Sora inhaled, sharp and sudden, the first proper breath since Riku had stood up. It felt cold in his lungs, like he’d swallowed a snap freezer, and it was just what he needed to _focus_ again. Riku had used _that_ tone. The same tone he’d used when Sora had first told him about- about _him_ , about _this_ , and it’d cut right through his ramblings like a hot knife to butter, enough for Riku to comfort him. And then, of all things, e _ncourage_ him. Sometimes, coming out was worth it. Sora had to do it _twice_. Had to watch Riku fall in love with him _twice_. Sora had done absolutely nothing to deserve this, and so he _had_ to listen. Had to be good. Had to give Riku just as much, if not more, than what he was given. And right now, in this moment, he wanted to give Riku the best goddamn head that he could.  
  
“I’ll be _good_ , Riku. I promise.”

The sound of clinking metal, Riku’s belt buckle, then a  _ zipper _ , seemed all too loud in the tiny room, even louder than the beating in Sora’s chest. His palms started to sweat, dampening the sheets between his fingers, while his cock made quick work of dampening through his underwear, and soon enough, his pants. It was such an interesting, amazing high, not only being allowed to be turned on by his boyfriend, but by the thought of  _ eating _ his boyfriend, too. That he was allowed to sit here, with someone who loved him, loved him enough to let him even  _ attempt _ a blow job, even after discovering his secret form of sustenance. The continuous craving of forbidden food he casually partook in. He’d managed to find someone who looked at him the same way he looked at a sloppy suicide attempt; like dinner was  _ served _ .   
  
He’d yet to let Riku watch him eat. Riku had yet to  _ ask _ . Sora sometimes worried that it would be too much, too  _ real _ , that it would push everything beyond fantasy and into scary territory, push Riku to  _ leave _ . Riku had whispered, once, that he feared the exact opposite. He feared that watching Sora would plunge his thoughts too deep into a territory already cautioned off with neon tape in his mind. Oh, how Sora wanted to tear down that tape. But, baby steps. Maybe today, maybe right now, he could get a peak  _ underneath _ the tape.   
  
Finally, Riku untucked himself with a broken sigh of relief, pants falling to the ground in a  _ fwump _ , while his obscenely tight boxer briefs remained stretched across his thighs. Sora wanted to sink his teeth into those strong, milky muscles on an hourly basis, peel away the flesh in a smooth, silky motion. But, those thighs could wait- he currently had a dinner date with the meat in the middle. The saliva in the back of his mouth seemed to  _ double _ , warm and thick now on the back of his tongue, as if preemptively preparing itself, cleansing his palette for a rare delicacy.   
  
Riku stepped out of his pants and moved back over to the bed, just close enough for his dick to be _ almost _ where Sora wanted it. Which meant it was right at Sora’s eye level, right in front of his face, huge and heavy and looking quite  _ happy _ . If Sora went a little cross-eyed, he could see the wet glint of precum in the lamplight, almost looking like glitter against the hot, smoothe,  _ pink _ tip. From this close, Sora could almost feel the heat radiating off of it, and he licked his lips, uncrossing his eyes to look back up at his boyfriend. Who had this stupid, smug, one-eyebrow-raised look on his face that made him want to whine again.

So he did.   
  
“Riiiiii- _ kuuuuuu _ ”   
  
Riku laughed, short and soft, a no-ill-will-intended kind of laugh, while he grabbed the base of his cock with one hand. And then, as if to add extra,  _ ridiculous _ amounts of salacious emphasis, Riku  _ papped _ each of Sora’s cheeks gently with the head of it as he said, “No. Biting.”

Sora scrunched up his nose, stomach full of butterflies and cheeks now a little sticky with precum. Riku was drop dead _gorgeous_ on a bad day, ethereal on a good day, his cock was no different, but sometimes- sometimes he had no _right_ being the stupid, adorable goofball that he was. Granted, that side of him was usually reserved for Sora and Sora only, that only made it worse. Which was to say, _better_. Just, Sora wasn’t ready for all his teeth to rot out yet, he _needed_ those. Pretty sure Riku liked him best with his teeth, too. So really, he should stop being cheeky and put his dick where they both _wanted_ it.  
  
It wasn’t until that cock then booped him in the nose that he realized Riku was waiting for a response. The cheeky, cocky, beautiful, perfect _bastard_ of a boyfriend.  
  
“Okay, okay, _no_ _biting_ , I already _promised_ , now _come_ _on_ , _Rikuuu_. I really want-”  
  
Sora was mid huff, mid his _third_ whine of the evening, when two hands cupped his face and tilted it up, high enough that when he swallowed, Riku could clearly see the dip in his Adam’s apple. Riku was looking at him like- Sora wasn’t sure, but it made him feel like a _god_. Like he’d already lived multiple miserable lives, just to end up right here, right now, with this man, with this man practically _begging_ to be devoured, and this was his golden ticket to Nirvana or something. Like, what Sora was about to do was the closest either of them would get to heaven when they were both pretty damned doomed to hell. Sora had a _body_ _count_ for goodness sake. And Riku? He was an angel cuffed to a criminal.  
  
“What is it you want?”  
  
Riku’d pitched his voice so low, Sora swore he felt it creep up from the carpet and into his toes. And there he was again, _asking_. Asking like he didn’t know already, asking like he needed to hear it, to be sure, like _he_ was the monster here. And maybe he kind of was. Maybe. Maybe that’s why Sora loved him so much. Somewhere in there was a _killer_ , and he wanted him to _come_ _out_. Or, maybe he just liked watching Sora burn to dust on the sheer anticipation of what was to come. The sheer anticipation of him.  


_ Selfish _ .   
  
So Sora decided to be  _ specific _ this time.   
  
“I want to suck your dick so far down my throat I can  _ digest _ it.”

Sora felt the fingers holding his face twitch, _clench_ , blunt nails digging _just_ so into the frame of his jaw, and both his dick and stomach clenched _hard_. Gods, he was in _love_. Riku’s eyes had blinked straight to _black_ , hardly a sliver of green left, lips parted around labored breaths. He looked delectable, shirt still on, dick completely out, _wanting_ \- wanting _him_ , _Sora_ , of all people. Riku could have had _anyone_. Riku could have settled for _normal_. He was _just_ gay. There were plenty of other men out there, men that didn’t have to _eat_ people. But then, Sora remembered.  
  
‘ _Do you….Do you think I would taste good?_ ’  
  
Riku wasn’t _normal_.  
  
Sora sighed, suddenly more _lovestruck_ than anything, and released all those butterflies from his stomach to be free in the air. He’d need _room_ for what he was about to do, and wanted to make sure he wouldn't accidentally puke sentimental caterpillars onto Riku’s dick. Now was not the time.  
  
Riku swiped a soothing circle onto each cheek with his thumbs, and Sora couldn’t help but smile under the attention, the kind of smile that made his one dimple show. That dimple got him many an easy meal, but Riku didn’t need to know that detail _quite_ yet. It worked well enough on him that he could probably take a good guess. Worked _wonders_ on him, apparently, since he was finally letting go of one side of Sora’s face in order to once again grab the base of his cock. The other hand remained where it was, large and warm and grounding. _Safe_. Funny, how his boyfriend was the one making _him_ feel safe when he was the one about to slip his dick into a meat mincer.  
  
Sora wondered, fleetingly, if he should have gotten more comfortable- maybe moved to all fours, but he didn’t want to ruin this one chance by moving, and besides, Riku was tall enough (and Sora was _short_ enough) that right here, just like this, with Riku standing and Sora sitting on the edge of the bed, they only had to shift a _little_ to be right where they wanted to be. And then Riku was pressing his cock, hot and gentle against his lips, kind of like a _thumb_ , and Sora closed his eyes; stopped _breathing_ , the anticipation sending something almost like _hunger_ _pains_ through him.  
  
“ _Open_ _up_.”

This time, Sora didn’t hesitate, too  _ hungry _ , too  _ desperate _ , too  _ excited _ . He’s given head  _ before _ , given  _ good _ head before, though there was no way to  _ prove _ that fact...another thing Riku didn’t need to know. Not like Sora knew any necromancers, anyway. So he’d just have to put his skills to  _ work _ , blow RIku’s mind right along with his dick, on his first try. (He hoped he hadn’t gotten too rusty, though- he hadn’t done this since before Riku and him started dating...kind of felt like  _ cheating _ , even if he saw it more like playing with his food. Even if it made it a little harder to  _ get _ said food...but it was worth it, if it meant he got to keep Riku, and- damn it, there goes a caterpillar).   


Another thing- Sora didn’t usually take on such  _ large _ meals. He was never out to  _ gorge _ , just enough to satisfy, and Riku was- well, Riku was  _ huge _ . That fact made blessedly obvious by the first slow, tentative slide of dick into his mouth, onto his tongue. Riku didn’t go all the way, not at first, Sora knew he wouldn’t because he  _ never _ did, a sweetheart through and through. But he was heavy just halfway in, his mouth already stretched wide, but Sora wanted him to keep going, keep going until he felt it hit his throat, until he gagged, just a  _ little _ more and it would press up against his  _ teeth _ and-   
  
_ Oh _ . That’s probably why Riku had stopped.   
  
Sora steadied his breathing, in and out slowly,  _ slowly _ through his nose, mentally repeated to himself  _ don’t. bite. don’t. bite. don’t. bite. _ Fought that first, initial instinct until he could blink his eyes open. And there, he saw Riku waiting for him, unbelievably patient even amidst his  _ own _ need. It’s a good thing Sora had snuck out for brunch that morning.   
  
“ _ There you are _ .” Riku purred, swiped another soothing circle over his stuffed cheek. His eyes were lidded, cheeks pink,  _ so _ pink against the silver of his hair. Sora suddenly wanted to cry, those caterpillars now trying to force their way up through his eyes. He loved when Riku went pink; couldn’t help but wonder how deep that pink went, where else he might find pink, if his damn  _ heart _ was more pink than red. Sora would love to hold that pink heart; feel it beat, strong and warm and just for him. Would like to shove it in his mouth, hold it on his tongue, compare its heaviness and headiness to the organ he  _ currently _ had in his mouth-   
  
Sora didn’t cry, but he did  _ groan _ , and suddenly there was a  _ lot _ more dick in his mouth.

To be honest, Sora didn’t have much _room_ in his mouth with Riku in it, to do much more than just, bob his head, but he gave his tongue a little wriggle along the underside, just to see if he could, and the _noise_ he got in return- some obscene little _‘mmm’_ that shot straight to Sora’s own cock, made him do it _again_. Made him twist the sheets he still had clenched in his fists, too afraid to reach out and _grab_ his boyfriend, too afraid he’d grab and pull and _not let go_. This was part of that self control, part of the _trust_ , and he would _not_ ruin this.  
  
Three tongue rolls in, and two things happened- _one_ , Sora could clearly taste the salt dissolving on his tongue, the musk drifting in through his nose, and it was _all_ Riku down here. All Riku, and a little bit of the damn _mint_ body wash he insisted on using, like some kind of maniac (Sora _ate_ people and not even _he_ was crazy enough to put mint on his junk), but it was still a part of Riku, and so now Sora always _thought_ of Riku when he smelled mint, and he could already tell this was only going to make such matters _worse_ ; now he was going to have some Pavlovian response to smelling mint and thinking of ea- _sucking_ Riku’s cock. Oh, he was really in it now.  
  
_Two_ \- The hand that had been holding his face _moved_ , moved until it was cupping the back of his neck, a thumb pressed against the soft, sensitive flesh behind his ear, and then that hand _pushed_. And just like that, there was hot, velvety flesh against his teeth, squishing his uvula, brushing passed his throat, and Sora went roll-eyed and _wheezed_. He’d never choked on his food before, but then again, he’d never been _in_ _love_ with his food, either.

There was a groan above him, followed by a sigh, and Sora tried to blink his eyes back to the front of his skull in order to see the  _ face _ that accompanied such a sound. It was kinda like the sound Riku made when first dipping into a too-warm bath; pain, restraint, resistance until the shock ebbed away into loose satisfaction. Riku almost  _ looked _ like he was in the bath, eyes steamy, skin flushed from rosy pink cheeks to angry red shoulders. For a moment, Sora was reminded of lobsters- the kind you got at  _ fancy _ restaurants, where you got to pick the best one, the biggest, prettiest,  _ tastiest _ one, while it was alive and then boiled fresh. Riku was his lobster. And it looked like this lobster just had his brains boiled out. 

_ Nice _ .

The thumb still on his cheek moved, pressed in a slide just beneath his eye, and oh,  _ oh _ . He was crying. Though he wanted to blame it solely on the fact his throat had been suddenly turned into a punching bag, he knew it was more than that. Knew it was a build up of lots of little things, of  _ everything _ , of being so, so close to what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ , but could never, ever have. His boyfriend's face melted between the heat of their stares, like dark peppercorn chocolate, and Sora thought, if Riku's eyes could blush, they would. He couldn't move, not with the large hand on his neck holding him in place, apparently setting the pace, so he did what he  _ could _ do.

Which was _risk_ _it_. 

Slowly,  _ coyly _ , Sora tensed up his jaw, pulled the muscles in his face just taught enough for a press of teeth into hard, delicate flesh, a purposeful, playful  _ squish _ between top and bottom rows. It was a threat, he realized, without the stress of an uncontrollable promise. Sora was being  _ good _ , he could do this for Riku. He wasn't going to bite, he just wanted to  _ tease _ , to watch his boyfriend fall to pieces like apple crumble on his tongue, to remind him of just what,  _ who _ he had his cock in. He wasn't going to bite. He couldn't bite. He didn't  _ want _ to bite. He wanted to- to-

"S- _ Sora!” _

Riku was over him, in him, _around_ _him_ , curling up over his head like a frying piece of bacon, and Sora could no longer keep his hands to himself. Had to _hold_ his boyfriend, shaky, sweaty palms reaching up to slip along trembling abdominal muscles, until he could curl each individual digit around broad hip bones and _dig_. There were hands in his hair, just as shaky, pads pressed deliciously deep against his scalp, and a mouth pressed to his ear, _breath_ just as shaky, too. Each pant sent fresh shivers down his spine, like a live wire, until Riku _spoke_. Drizzled words like _honey_ into his ear, sickeningly sweet and dark, where they pooled and clogged his senses. He wanted to reach up, run his fingers through those words, gather them there on the tips and then lick them into his mouth, right beside Riku's dick, until everything was liquid gold. 

"Sora, S-Sora,  _ baby _ , don't-  _ don't you dare _ -"

There was  _ fear _ there, a little spicy, but it was beneath the heat, beneath the command, beneath the  _ plea _ \- Sora heard it  _ all _ , each layer of that tasty testament, knew what Riku wanted-

Knew what he couldn't  _ give _ . 

Still, he allowed them both a  _ swallow _ .

Okay, it was more of an  _ attempted _ swallow, since the head of Riku's cock was still wedged right back in there, muscles flexing uncomfortably against the intrusion and then fluttering through a  _ gag _ . The sound was  _ obscene _ , a wet, broken gurgle that sent saliva dribbling out the corners of his mouth. Something thick and warm slid down his throat, the barest, bitter twang of salt on his tongue, and then further down his esophagus, the trail of it hot enough to follow until it dripped and disappeared, intangible in his stomach. Riku made a sound like he'd been  _ shot _ , and though currently, physically impossible, Sora wanted to smirk. 

It was time to claim his kill. 

The hands in his hair were slacker than before, more clingy than  _ forceful _ , which gave Sora the perfect chance to finally,  _ properly _ get to work. He hadn't bitten Riku yet, he was doing so  _ good _ . He was so  _ proud _ of himself, heart clenching, another butterfly, for this beautiful boy before him, who'd given him a  _ chance _ , let him practice until they got here, now, until they made it  _ work _ . There'd been a time Sora thought he'd only ever experience love in the fleeting moments before a meal. There'd been a time he hadn't even allowed himself  _ that _ ; not a single bit of happiness, denied himself that little bit of love  _ and _ food. Until delirious, famished, weak and exhausted, lost on some beach, alone and ready to  _ die _ \- a shooting star had saved him, hot and glowing silver in his tunnel vision, leaving streaks across the sky as he'd been lifted and carried to the very apartment he was in now. 

He couldn't believe a star had fallen for him.  _ Him _ . And all he could think about were myths and superstitions, children's stories about consuming lights and hearts and souls, about devouring supernovas in exchange for eternal youth. He couldn't recall ever reading anything about the cum of a star, but maybe he was the first. He was  _ Riku's _ first. Guess he was going to find out. 

Sora, momentarily lost in thought, lost in memories, lost in  _ Riku in his mouth _ , also lost the chance he’d thought he’d just earned to finally show Riku just what he could  _ do _ . One of the hands that had been resting in his hair moved, shook the stars loose from his head, and continued to move until it rested against his cheek and, more accurately, his  _ jaw _ . There was a sweep of a thumb across the stretched corner of his mouth, and then that thumb was pressing  _ in _ , forcing its way next to hot, wet flesh, forcing Sora’s mouth even  _ wider _ . It shouldn’t have fit, but it  _ did _ , and then that thumb curled around the back of his bottom teeth, while the other fingers mimicked the motion and curled around his face, dug into his jaw, and  _ held _ . Tight, firm,  _ down _ . It burned a bit, the stretch, the pressure, it forced excessive amounts of drool down his chin; but then Riku’s thumb pressed tantalizingly between the blunt-sharp points of two of his teeth,  _ rubbed _ there, like the digit was making itself a nice, new little home in his gums, and Sora  _ sobbed _ .   
  
Which was to say, Sora  _ choked _ . Because sobbing around a more than generous helping of cock  _ and _ thumb in his mouth was rather difficult, when sobbing required  _ breathing _ . So, the sob didn’t really happen, and nor did the breathing, both wedged in the same place his uvula probably was, leaving his throat too full and too hot, swollen from misuse, and his only other option left was to try and passionately wheeze Riku’s name through his nose.   
  
The hand caging his jaw flexed,  _ stung _ , made his ears ring a little, and Sora knew there would be pretty dark crescents left littering his face later. And then his boyfriend was talking, right back in his ear again, almost too low to be heard over the ringing, but Sora caught the gist of it. Caught  _ enough _ of it. Enough for him to realize Riku had forgotten his name, gone and replaced it with the one he was only ever given when he’d managed to ( _ metaphorically _ ) scrape away all seven layers of Riku’s skin and expose the moist monster within.   
  
“-baby,  _ thank you _ \- Make it  _ easier _ for you-  _ so good _ \- take the choice away,  _ baby _ .”

Sora wasn’t given any further warning, or chance to steady himself. The hand still on the back of his head snapped into a fist, as if suddenly woken up, gripped his hair _ hard _ and  _ tight _ , tight enough to spring more tears to his eyes, hard enough to cause his skull to throb in the same deep tempo as his heart. It made the ringing in his ears almost sound like  _ music _ , like some eerie, primal, passionate banshee wailing just for him. Like, he  _ shouldn’t _ understand the lyrics, the language, and yet he found himself mentally singing along. Though not given an extra second, both he and this blowjob banshee knew what was coming.   
  
The thumb slotted against his teeth pressed in such a way that locked his jaw, open and slack, and though Sora liked to boast about just what he could do with his mouth, he couldn’t, for the life of him, move it now.  _ He tried _ . Out of spite, out of some momentary flash of panic, like an animal forced into a corner, confused when the food it had been gifted was suddenly taken away, Sora  _ tried _ . Tried to snap his jaw shut around the entirety of Riku’s dick in his mouth, tried to grind down on that teasing thumb, tried to just, tear into whatever flesh he could, even if he could only leave a  _ scratch _ \- it would have been enough to bleed the smugness clean out of his boyfriend. Sometimes, Sora mused to himself, a little blood letting was  _ necessary _ .   
  
Especially if he got to be the bowl.   


But, there was no blood, no satisfying sink of bone into smug, sexy skin; there was just  _ thrusting _ . Fast and hard into his mouth, each one a rough, slick slide against tastebuds, a  _ just so _ scrape and catch of skinfolds against the back of his teeth. Not enough to hurt, not enough to  _ sate _ , just enough for groans to be pitched lower in octaves of pleasure-pain, and for Sora to have to ground himself, palms pressing into broad hips hard enough to bruise, as he braced for repetitive impact.   
  
Sora was the one now caught in the trap; like a cat with a burning tail watching the mouse eat the cheese.

Except, Sora was  _ also _ the cheese, if Riku had anything to say about it. Which he  _ did _ , Riku  _ always _ had a lot to say about it, and now was no different; hot words of sentiment gushed into his ear like his head had been forced beneath a chocolate fountain. The words ranged from things so  _ sweet _ that Sora feared for the state of his teeth, to such savory vulgarity that he wondered if he could sustain himself on those words alone for the rest of his life. What a life that would be, hand fed Riku’s love for him, right back into him, and  _ not _ having to struggle with the desire of actually eating him on a daily basis. But then again-

Where was the  _ fun _ in that?

Not that most people would probably call this  _ fun _ ; from the outside looking in Sora probably looked like he was  _ dying _ , and maybe he was, just a little bit. But Sora wasn’t like  _ most _ people, and he was having the time of his  _ life _ , so might as well die out on a high note. Might as well let his boyfriend use his dick like an apple corer to the face. Sora felt it shoved so far down the back of his throat that he wouldn’t be surprised if Riku managed to scoop his soul up and out his mouth on the final pullout. He let himself picture that for a second, what that might  _ look _ like. Some disgusting concoction of spit and semen and his soul and-  _ oh _ , probably what,  _ who _ he’d eaten for brunch that morning. Wondered what Riku would think, what he would do,  _ say _ -   
  
Another hot, barely formable wheeze around Riku’s cock, and a fresh welling of tears, because Sora knew Riku would love it, love  _ him _ , no matter what went in or came back out of his mouth.

For once, Sora wished there  _ wasn’t _ any human flesh trying to force its way down his throat, but only because he wanted to tell Riku just how much he loved him, too. 

That would have to wait, though, since the next thrust had his nose scrunched up against warm, musky skin and tickling into silver, wiry hair, his throat filled with so much cock that his windpipe and vocal chords  _ surely _ had collapsed. There was no sound, at least not from  _ him _ , since he couldn’t  _ make _ a sound. All he could do was blink around a constant stream of tears and dribble, all the way down his neck (probably getting his necklace wet), the banshee back in his ear, beating on the drum, “ _ baby, baby, baby, baby _ -”

And then the thumb was gone.   
  
The trust there, the choice he was suddenly given back, whether purposeful or not, was too much. It felt like his spine popped, as satisfying as cracking open a walnut and seeing it still whole on the inside; tingles shot up into his fingers and down into his toes, and Riku was cumming, and he was cumming, and though every single cell in him told him to bite, he didn’t.   
  
He didn’t.   
  
He didn’t even  _ swallow _ . He couldn’t. Just sat there, shuddering and crying and drooling, the hands he had on Riku’s hips spasming in time with his dick while he felt Riku’s release coat the walls of his esophagus and trickle  _ down _ . He couldn’t taste it, not so far beyond the reach of his tongue, but it felt thick and hot, almost  _ soothing _ , like custard, or the lozenges he was sure to be living off of for the next week. His stomach gurgled,  _ growled _ , taunted by the first real taste of  _ anything _ human, anything  _ Riku _ . But Riku was  _ forbidden _ , the beautiful, low hanging fruit in Sora’s own Garden of Eden. Sora’s snake taunted him regularly, was taunting him  _ now _ , but as if Riku had sensed this, he was pulling out before Sora could finally be convinced to strike.   
  
Luckily, both Sora’s soul and his food stayed right where it should, cum and drool the only things mixing and spilling out of his open mouth. He teetered there for a second, panting and breathing, vision and  _ oxygen _ coming back to him slowly. He hadn’t realized he’d dropped his hands from Riku’s hips until Riku was kneeling down in front of him and  _ smiling _ .   
  
Sora had to close his eyes.   
  
But it didn’t  _ help _ . Didn’t help stop the tears that now wanted to keep falling from his eyes when his boyfriend looked at him like  _ that _ . He could still see it,  _ feel _ it through his eyelids. All soft and awed and, quite literally, blown open. Equal parts proud and still aroused, despite his orgasm that Sora had only just started digesting. It was a look Sora felt he earned, but still didn’t  _ deserve _ . Sure, he’d been  _ good _ , he hadn’t bitten Riku’s cock off for a midday munch, but that was it-  _ that was it _ . He hadn’t done much else  _ good _ in his life, and yet Riku was looking at him like he’d just given him the key to some lucky treasure chest, or showed him a whole new world or something. There was so much  _ love _ in that look.   
  
And all Sora could do now was say it back.   
  
“ _ I love you _ .”

Well, he  _ tried _ to say it back, but the words came out hoarse and broken, dry from the abuse but also wet from, well, everything else. There were hands on his cheeks, and he still didn’t open his eyes, not even when they gently squished his face and thumbed away his tears. There was a laugh, and he  _ still _ didn’t open his eyes, not even when that laugh swirled his last remaining thoughts into candy floss, airy and sweet.   
  
“Oh,  _ Sora _ .”   
  
Funny, Riku’s voice sounded almost as wrecked as his, yet he hadn’t sucked  _ any _ dick. Didn’t even  _ need _ to, not with how damp and cold Sora’s pants were turning.    
  
The hands on his face gave him a last little squish before they vanished, and then the entirety of his boyfriend seemed to vanish, the warmth of that  _ look _ , and his presence, fading into some other part of the room. And still, he didn’t open his eyes. Instead focused on what he could hear, while  _ gingerly _ working the muscles of his mouth back into order. Gods, he was going to be feeling  _ that _ for a while. He’d have to be sneakier about his meals for a bit, because no way was he going to be able to  _ chew _ ; he’d need organs, soft and squishy, or bones for broth he could drink, but managing  _ that _ without  _ Riku _ finding out-   
  
There was rummaging coming from somewhere further in the apartment. Sora would have expected to hear Riku head towards the bathroom, but that sounded like the fridge opening, the  _ kitchen _ , and what was he doing  _ there? _ His brain was still cotton fuzzy, so the best guess he could come up with was maybe he’d worked his boyfriend up so good that he needed a post-coital protein shake. But then Riku and his warmth was back, and that  _ look _ , directly in front of him, and even a hand back on his face, though a bit chillier than last time. It made Sora shiver.   
  
“Open up.”   
  
Riku’s voice was warm and low, almost  _ lazily _ coaxing in his afterglow, and Sora knew he wasn’t talking about his mouth this time. The tears had finally stopped, and he could only hope that they would  _ stay _ stopped as he blinked his eyes open to take that  _ look _ on full force again. But, he wasn’t met with that look, or any look at all. Instead, the first things he saw were Riku’s hands, one holding up a glass of water, and the other holding up an opened tupperware box with something in it. Sora squinted, looked from the glass to the tub then back again, then finally up at his boyfriend and his still smiling face. Though now the smile was  _ sheepish? _ And he was  _ blushing? _   
  
“You did so good, Sora.  _ My treat _ .”   
  
A little wiggle of the mysterious tub drew Sora’s gaze back down, and then finally,  _ finally _ the sugar in his head dissolved into coherency. Upon closer inspection, the tub held just a small,  _ almost _ cube-shaped piece of meat in it. To anyone else, it might just look like a nice cut of beef, but Sora knew his meats, and knew that this didn’t come from a cow, or  _ any _ animal at all.  _ My treat _ . Sora felt those butterflies in his stomach and caterpillars in his eyes again. He wasn’t sure he could even get his mouth to work right now, but if Riku had- if this was  _ Riku _ -   
  
“Let me know how it tastes?”   
  
He’d do anything.


End file.
